


Angels

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, KHIII spoilers, SoKai Week, Sokai, Starts out As Kind of Canon But Goes REALLY AU, Viking-esque new land
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: In thinking there's no other way to save Kairi--or to give all his other friends the life they deserve--Sora takes advantage of Xehanort handing him the X-Blade, and rewrites the multiverse as its new god: Here, we have a stolen moment between Sora and Kairi in that new universe.





	Angels

Sora angrily held the X-Blade in his hand: the very weapon that had ordered the end of Kairi's life, and he pondered if Xehanort realized what a mistake he'd made in giving it to him.

It was true that Sora was now thinking strongly of attacking the man with the Keyblade. 

But more than that... Sora saw an opportunity to actually become a leader—something he'd never wanted before—and to force the world to his whim… All so Kairi could come back, and everyone else could live together—like they wanted—without having had their lives ruined.

Sora ran a hand down the blade once, twice, three times: and he thought of himself, Kairi, and Riku with the motions.

And Donald—always keen to the worst of Sora, and the best—must have read his mind. Because he called out: “Sora, no!” as he tried to run his way.

But it was too late. 

Sora had already hoisted the weapon into the air, called on the power of Kingdom Hearts, and watched as the green blade broke into emeralds and fell onto him, scarring his skin.

Sora made his wish: One he was owed, for now having the power of Kingdom Hearts. 

But as the world started shifting around him—whites and black lines all around him, to make up the scenery—he had to wonder if it would really end up being moreso a curse.

…

What felt like an eternity later, and very well might have been, Sora found himself in a field (on Destiny Islands?) with Kairi: She fit comfortably in his arms, as cattails brushed up against them.

"So, my lord... I'm thinking of making a shield of Mythril for you to use against the upcoming threat you mentioned... What do you think about that?"

...Right. Sora was the god of the multiverse now, so he supposed that was why Kairi was referring to him with a title… But it didn’t sit right to Sora in the slightest.

But other than that kink in his plans, Sora thought everything was alright (well, other than there being vampires in this world to make up for Xehanort. Apparently there had to be some form of darkness everywhere, for the world to stay in balance). 

Truthfully? Sora had only just popped into this place—since rewriting the universe was hard work—but he had “memories” of this life here, that he’d created for himself.

Everyone else had been here for a while… and maybe had some fake memories to make up the difference, but they retained the full knowledge of their last one and why this had had to happen.

But Sora couldn’t think of the logistics of it all now… Not when Kairi was being so subservient to him. He had to make this right!

"Kairi,” Sora said—making sure to give her face kiss after kiss, to make sure she knew she was the amazing one here. “I love you so much… You can’t even begin to know… And I appreciate you wanting to protect me even now... And I know you like making shields here, but know that ‘chu don’t have ta do it. I’m a big boy who can take care of himself."

And to that—to Sora finally spilling his heart out to Kairi, which was something he’d never done in his past life since he’d taken her for granted—Kairi leaned closer to him and lightly kissed his nose, as she grinned widely: A look that was all too contagious. 

"Of course I do, silly. I love you. This is another way for me to be strong, like I want. But moreover… what other way can I get you to show off your feminine side by wearing pink?"

Sora guffawed at Kairi’s line—another thing he didn’t think he’d ever done before: laughing so hardly, that was—and he wondered if he’d really sacrificed anything to be this happy.

Sure, it was probably his astral self—now separated from his physical one—practically killing himself to keep this all afloat, but Sora would do it again and again if it meant they could have this.

And speaking of the things they had now, that they never had before… Sora found that he absolutely had to kiss her on the lips now, the way he had thought about doing since he’d realized he had a crush on her when she was fourteen.

And when Kairi “mmed” in surprise at this, but in a clearly delighted way, he could tell she didn’t object in the slightest. No, she actually reached back beneath her so she could rest a hand in his locks as they pulled closer to each other.

The feeling of Kairi’s lips against Sora—sweetness incarnate—was just like he had dreamed: She tasted of peaches and cream. And the feeling of her other hand going around his waist-

But too soon, they had to break apart. But they made sure their foreheads were still touching when they spoke together now.

"Sora,” Kairi whispered, with her pupils alighted the way a baby seeing bubbles for the first time would’ve been. “I- I’ve got to go to work. I'm so sorry."

If she had responsibilities, then that meant he did as well: Sora thought of his parents—and how he’d made a rule for himself in this new land, that he’d explain things to them and find the time they needed. And he told Kairi of this promise now, thankfully only feeling slightly abashed. "...And I really should go finally see my mom again." 

And so reluctantly, the lovers parted ways… but with their fingertips touching 'til the last second.

But this time, it would be different than when they got separated at Kingdom Hearts. It would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually have more of this story done—if anyone’s interested in it (if not, I’ll end it here)—that is going to show a few angsty-er things: like how even though Sora’s tried to make the perfect world for everyone… he still created it himself, so some of the characters (like Kairi) will begin worrying—even with how appreciative they are of this miracle—that they’re not really themselves, since they’re sort of under Sora’s will here.
> 
> Also… this will probably be a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer (but hopefully I can have that in here, without you guys having needed to see the show to understand it), since that’s just how the story’s ending up… oddly enough? And seeing as how I somehow think my watching that show recently somewhat inspired all of this, along with Ardyn and Aera from Episode Ardyn.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually have more of this story done—if anyone’s interested in it (if not, I’ll end it here)—that is going to show a few angsty-er things: like how even though Sora’s tried to make the perfect world for everyone… he still created it himself, so some of the characters (like Kairi) will begin worrying—even with how appreciative they are of this miracle—that they’re not really themselves, since they’re sort of under Sora’s will here.
> 
> Also… this will probably be a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer (but hopefully I can have that in here, without you guys having needed to see the show to understand it), since that’s just how the story’s ending up… oddly enough? And seeing as how I somehow think my watching that show recently somewhat inspired all of this, along with Ardyn and Aera from Episode Ardyn.


End file.
